Marionette
by Diao Lover
Summary: They were like marionettes and she the puppeteer. She was controlling their every movement, every action. Short summary, I know but story will be better! It's a Diao Chan one shot.


**Here is another Diao Chan one shot! It's based on the Diao Chan I used for A Viper's Touch. It'll hopefully be a good one shot. The characters use their DW8 appearances and outfits. It can be considered as a prequel/sequel to A Viper's Touch, but I don't consider it as one. Anyway please read, review and enjoy it!**

* * *

Diao Chan smiled sweetly, her snake like eyes flashed from knife to another. Which one to choose, she supposed she could always get someone else to do the job for her, after all she did have the charm and beauty of a goddess.

She laughed to herself, it was so simple. She never had to do anything to get their hearts wrapped around her finger. A flick of the wrist, a toss of the hair and a gentle smile did all the work for her. No man was that different from one another.

They were like marionettes and she the puppeteer. Once they had they're eyes on her, they were as good as gone. Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo and many others had already fallen for her charm. It was too simple...

The great beauty needed a challenge, they were just simply marionettes and Diao Chan was the one controlling their every word, every action and every thing they did. Was it wrong to want a challenge?

Grabbing the gold knife, Diao Chan debated with herself, did she really want to do this? She was having so much fun. Controlling and manipulating Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu. But she quickly got rid of those thoughts, she grew tired of being a puppeteer.

Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu were mere marionettes, faithful to the plotline, did everything they were told to do and never questioned their master's intentions. Diao Chan laughed as she smiled maliciously, she found it funny she considered herself to be their masters.

The ploy that was only a secret between herself and her father, Wang Yun. Everyone believed the lies and few could see that she had intentions beyond her lies, not even her father could see through her plans.

The mysterious woman named Diao Chan had a grand plan, and she would do anything to make sure her grand plan succeeded, even if it meant cutting off the strongs of a few marionettes and ending their perfomance early.

"Father." Diao Chan said as her father opened his arms widely and Diao Chan ran to hug him. This was merely the first step in her grand plan, it was time to cut loose off of one marionette.

She stabbed him through the back with the knife and pushed him to the ground. "I'm sorry father, but I have to do this." Diao Chan said with a sweet smile on her face, her father stared at her shocked, he wasn't expecting her to betray him.

They were simply marionettes and she was the puppeteer, controlling every single one of their movement, every single thing they said and every single on of their actions.

Gasping in suprise Diao Chan looked down and saw the blade sticking out of her chest. Diao Chan looked at her father, he had planned this. He wasn't as dumb as she had assumed, he had predicted her every move.

Diao Chan finally smiled for real, not a sweet phony smile. She was getting what she deserved, eventually the marionettes would free themselves from their strings and turn against their master.

They were merely marionettes. Marionettes that were able to break free from their chains and the strings that bound them. Diao Chan did not know who her killer was and she did not care.

Falling to the ground, engulfed in darkness Diao Chan looked to her father and saw him extend his hand weakly, she smiled apologetically as her hand grabbed and held onto his. It signified their bond as father and daughter. That even though they had arguments and fights, in the end it would be ok and they would always stick by each other in the end. No matter what.

They were smiply marionettes and she the puppeteer. It was time that they break free. Even simple marionettes had free will, it was time that Diao Chan learned it. As the light around her started to dim, her smile never faded. In her last moments the puppeteer was happy, happier then she had ever been before. Her perfomance had ended and she knew it was a good one. With a smile on her face, Diao Chan finally closed her eyes. It was time for the curtain to close.

* * *

**Thats the one shot, hope you all liked it! I like writing it, so please review.**


End file.
